


Jim's Famous Grilled Cheese

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [24]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Father Dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Philip really enjoys Jim, much to Dwight's annoyance.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Jim's Famous Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure who Dwight had his son with, but the moms not in the picture and I just wanted to write this lol. Hope you guys enjoy, comments and kudos appreciated!

"Okay Jim, so I need you to help me with this problem I'm having" Michael told Jim, but was interrupted when his phone began to ring. "Do you mind if I get this?" Michael asked, "yeah go ahead" Jim replied, looking around Michael's office to give him the illusion of privacy.

"Michael" Dwight's voice rang out. "Oh, it's just you. Why aren't you at work?" Michael asked. "Look Philip is being fussy today and I can't find anyone to take him, so can I bring him in to work?" Dwight asked. His voice seemed panicked from what Jim could hear. 

Michael sighed but agreed. "Sure, just get here soon Dwight" Michael said. "Sorry about that Jim, okay so now where were we?" 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"I'm here" Dwight said, walking into the office with Philip in his arms. His cheeks were slightly pink and his hair was sticking up due to him gripping his hair in stress from the terrible morning he was having. 

"Hi Dwight, Hi Phillip" Pam greeted, smiling up at Dwight's adorable baby. Philip smiled shyly at Pam before tucking his face into his dads chest. Dwight rubbed Philip's back to calm him and made his way over to his desk. 

Philip peered up and looked over Dwight's shoulder and looked at Jim. Jim smiled at the baby and made funny faces, causing Philip to giggle. Dwight took Philip and put him down in his chair and looked at him curiously. He wasn't sure what Philip was giggling about. 

As Dwight got settled, putting his briefcase down and taking things out of it, Philip sat in the chair happily and continued to stare at Jim. Jim continued to pull faces and was laughing with the baby. "Hi Philip" Jim said waving at the baby. Dwight scowled at Jim and took Philip back in his arms. 

"Lets go get coffee for daddy" Dwight said to Philip taking him to the kitchen. He would not let Philip be left alone with Jim and corrupted by Jim's idiocy. 

He returned to his desk, sending a glare to Jim who was looking up at them. "Okay Phillip, lets get to work" Dwight said, setting Philip in his lap and holding one of his hands in his. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"Hey Pam, do you mind holding Philip? I have to talk with an important client" Dwight asked her nervously. "Sure Dwight!" Pam replied. "Hi Philip" Pam cooed as she held the baby in her arms. 

Dwight walked to his desk and sighed and then began to dial the number for the client. Jim did some work and then decided to go say hi to Pam and the cute baby Philip. 

"Hey Pam, hey Philip" Jim greeted, popping a candy in his mouth and smiling at them. Philip brightened up when he saw Jim and clapped happily. "Do you want to hold him while I do some work?" Pam asked. "Sure" Jim said, moving around the desk to take Philip out of her arms. 

"Hey buddy, how are you" Jim said as Philip settled into his arms. Philip reached for Jim's hair and pulled lightly on it. Jim made a face that made Philip squeal in laughter. Jim chuckled as well. He walked around with Philip, rubbing his back and letting Philip hold onto his fingers in his cute, chubby hands. 

"Hey look it's daddy working" Jim said, pointing at Dwight as he made his way to his desk. Dwight glared at Jim, but smiled up at Philip and waved to him. "Daddy's kind of mean to Jim" Jim muttered to Philip, sitting down with him in his lap. 

Dwight hung up from the phone a couple minutes later and glared at Jim. "Um actually Philip, Jim's the one who's kind of mean to daddy" he said to Philip. "I think your dad's remembering it wrong" Jim said, poking Philip in the stomach. Philip squealed in happiness wrapped his arms around Jim, giving him a hug.

Dwight made a hissing sound. How could Philip like Jim so much?

. . . . . . . . . .

Dwight after a while took Philip out of Jim's arms. "Thanks for watching him" Dwight muttered, annoyed that Jim and Philip were getting along so well. "Of course Dwight. He's great" Jim told him, smiling up at Dwight. Dwight looked proudly at his son and nodded in agreement, "yes he is." 

Dwight could tell after lunch that Philip was getting fussy and needed a nap. "Okay Philip, time for bed right?" Dwight cooed, swaying Philip in his arms and letting him fall asleep. 

"Hey Dwight, I can hold Philip while you do your work" Jim offered. Dwight looked skeptically at Jim and contemplated his words. Did he really want Jim to hold his sleeping son while he worked or did he want all the work to pile up and be forced to make Philip and him stay longer at the office? 

Dwight sighed, "sure you can, thank you" Dwight said aggravated, but thankful that Jim had offered. Jim smiled and walked over to Dwight's desk to take Philip. Philip stirred a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. He just cuddled close to Jim's chest and kept sleeping. 

. . . . . . . . . 

Philip alternated between Dwight and Jim's arms throughout the day. Jim seemed to be the only one Philip wanted to be with, much to the confusion of Dwight. 

Jim strapped Philip into his carseat and waved goodbye to Philip. Jim straightened up and looked at Dwight with a small smile. Dwight looked like he wanted to throw up, but instead he just sighed. "Thanks for helping out with Philip today" Dwight said. 

"Philip was great and I enjoyed it" Jim said with a smile. Dwight nodded and shut the car door and walked to the drivers side. He turned around and sighed once more before saying, "Philip would like you over for dinner, so you can come if you want" Dwight told Jim with a clenched jaw. 

"I'd love that Dwight" Jim said with a grin. Dwight nodded and got into the car. "You know how to get to Schrute farms right?" he called out from the window. "Yeah, I'll meet you there" Jim called out, walking to his car with a smile. 

. . . . . . . . . 

Dwight arrived slightly faster at his house and took Philip out of the car. "Alright Philip lets get your coat off" Dwight said, kissing the top of Philip's head. He heard the sound of Jim's car pulling up and the other man coming out of his car. 

"Hey Dwight and Philip" Jim greeted with a smile. "Sorry I'm late, I got some wine for you Dwight" Jim said, showing the bottle to Dwight. Dwight smiled softly at Jim and thanked him. "Come in" Dwight said, leading him into the house with Philip in his arms.

While Dwight cooked dinner, Jim played with Philip and kept asking Dwight if he needed help. Dwight kept shooing him away and telling him to go play with Philip. Jim smiled each time, weirdly enjoying the domestic atmosphere they were in.

"Okay dinners ready" Dwight called out. "Thanks Jim for setting the table" Dwight said with a small smile. "No problem" Jim replied, holding onto Philip and putting him into his high chair. The two idly chatted. They spent most of the dinner focused on Philip and feeding him and then cleaning him up. 

. . . . . . . . .

"Hey Jim, uh thanks for today and I'm sorry you ended up doing more work here by cleaning Philip off and him messing your clothes" Dwight said apologetically. "Hey Dwight, it's honestly no big deal. I can buy a new shirt and I enjoyed today a lot. Thanks for dinner and letting me hang out with you guys" Jim told Dwight, taking Dwight's hands in his to stop fretting. 

Dwight shyly smiled at Jim. He had never really seen Jim in this light. Usually Jim was just the annoying, do no good salesmen who was also his enemy. Today though, he had seen Jim treat his son so nicely and his son enjoying Jim's presence. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Jim's presence as well.

He had helped set the table for him, he was nice in offering help, and he didn't do any pranks or anything. He behaved seriously, but was still the fun Jim that everyone enjoyed at work, and Dwight did as well. Much to his surprise. 

"You can come over tomorrow if you want or whenever" Dwight nervously said. "I'd love that Dwight" Jim replied, smiling at Dwight. 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Dwight, I bought the diapers" Jim said setting his keys down on the table and making his way into the farm house. "Thanks Jim" Dwight said smiling, patting a crying Philip's back. 

Jim and Dwight had got into a weird arrangement of hanging out almost everyday and Jim helping Dwight with Philip, but them also kind of, maybe being friends? 

It was still new and fresh, but once Dwight had seen how good Jim was with Philip, he could feel himself falling for Jim and just enjoying the other mans company.

"You're a life saver Jim, thanks for getting the diapers" Dwight said with a smile, setting Philip back down in his crib. "What can I say? I'm the best" Jim said with a grin. Dwight rolled his eyes, almost fondly at Jim and turned his head around to hide his smile. 

"I can make dinner tonight" Jim offered, setting himself down onto the couch. "Um, so you can burn my kitchen down?" Dwight replied. "Nooo, so I can make you a surprise dinner" Jim replied. Dwight sighed, "fine."

"You won't regret this Dwight" Jim replied, getting up to go to the kitchen. He would be making Dwight his famous grilled cheese sandwich. 

"Are you kidding me?" Dwight asked when he walked into the kitchen and saw slices of bread on plates. "It's grilled cheese" Jim said with a wide smile and putting his hands up in excitement. Dwight hesitantly sat down, glad that Philip had already been fed and put to sleep. 

He skeptically took a bite and found that it was satisfactory. Jim kept looking up at him and making sure that Dwight was enjoying it. "It's not bad" Dwight said with a small smile, wanting to thank Jim, but also not make him too confident about his abilities. Jim smiled at Dwight and continued to eat in a more relaxed manner. 

. . . . . . . . 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jim said, standing on the porch of Dwight's house. Dwight nodded. "Hey Jim?," "yeah" Jim replied looking up at Dwight. Dwight pressed his lips against Jim's and kissed him. 

Jim laughed in surprise, but wrapped his arms around Dwight and kissed him back. Dwight pulled back and looked at Jim and chuckled. Jim licked his lips and smiled at Dwight. "What was that for?" Jim said with a smile. "For a really great grilled cheese sandwich" Dwight replied with a grin. Jim laughed and pecked Dwight on the cheek, "I'm glad you liked it."


End file.
